Broken
by Aurora-cs
Summary: Only when the chance is gone, does Sally Acorn learn the truth about a certain blue hedgehog. Follows 'Resolution' and 'Retribution'


She still has it, even after all this time.

A small sheet of paper, folded so many times, slotted into her boot - the same boot that Nicole once clipped onto.

Robotnik knows she has it, but it won't do her any good.

She is broken.

Each day starts the same.

Wake up, wash, dress, eat a breakfast of what is a substitute for porridge - because Robotnik doesn't care if it's real or not - then report for duty.

Ten hours, a half hour for rest, then back to her room.

Four walls.

Ceiling.

A door she could probably open, but doesn't care if it never does.

He could open it.

Of course he could.

Spin through, break it down, carry her off, back to Knothole.

Knothole...she wonders how it is, then remembers that it will be gone now, flattened, all their homes, gone.

The power ring pool - gone.

She remembers the power ring pool - she told Tails there.

He cried himself to sleep, and after that, never said anything, ever again, except repeating, over and over again, the word no. Whenever anybody tried to talk to him, he would say that, over and over again, hands pressed over his ears, and run to Sonic's hut - as if he would come back if Tails waited.

He never did.

Sonic's hut is gone.

She remembers his body, lying there, as if he was just asleep.

Nobody else noticed, but she could see the scarring, the faint traces that showed that he had bled.

Somebody cleaned them up, and though she has her suspicions, she doesn't know whether to believe it or not.

She remembers back further, to finding him.

He was still warm.

But still gone.

Can she say the word?

Dead.

Sonic the hedgehog, is dead.

Back further, to when she last saw him alive.

Why had she asked him to do reconnaissance?

He grinned, gave her a thumbs up - why didn't she return it, instead of muttering how immature he was - she handed him a communicator, and then, he was gone.

They were worried when he didn't come back.

There was no word that Robotnik had captured him.

Then, somebody came.

It wasn't Sonic.

Uncle Chuck stumbled through the foliage, his eyes were dull as they could be for a robot, and she wished he could cry.

He didn't make any sense at first.

Then they understood, when he managed to get two words out, that froze their hearts.

Sonic.

Dead.

She remembers going with Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor to the city, finding the spot where he was still lying.

Motionless.

She doesn't care now, about the future.

What can Robotnik do to them.

He killed Sonic, and in doing so, effectively killed them all.

She doesn't understand it either - others have died, but this took them down with one fell swoop.

Alone, in her room, with four walls, a ceiling, and a door, she pulls the piece of paper from her boot.

He could take it now, and she wouldn't care.

He already took Nicole - but she had printed it by then.

Every word is imprinted on her mind.

Perhaps it won't matter, since every time she reads it, tears fall, and the words become fainter.

This is the only time she cries.

_Hey Sal  
_

_Not a lot of time, so I guess I should get straight to the point - I'm dying, Sal - he got me this time, I guess you were right when you said, always keep your guard up - I was too reckless. Just promise me you'll get lard belly...we fought for so long, and you can't give up now. _

Tell everyone I'm sorry for letting them down, and take care of Tails...little bro's going to need you.

Listen, Sal - I need to tell you something that I've wanted to say for a long time, and if I don't say it now, then I might never get the chance.

I love you.

Not as hard as I thought.

I love you, Sally Acorn.

Tell the whole world! I LOVE SALLY ACORN!

Ok, a bit overboard there.

Maybe we would have got together, married, had kids, or maybe we would have just stayed as friends.

I'll let you into a secret Sal, I hoped for the former.

I've got to go now Sal...I'm getting tired - but it's okay, it doesn't hurt.

Luv ya.

Sonic

_  
_In her prison cell, Sally Acorn cries for what could have been.

_fin

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sonic, Robotnik and related characters (c) Sega. Sally and related characters (c) whoever owns SatAM. _

**Authors note: **Third in the series - not sure where I'm going to stop. This is from Sally's POV, and you get to see what Sonic said, which I hope is okay I toyed with leaving it blank for interpretation. A change here from the focus character speaking, and this is her thoughts.


End file.
